Dwight Renfield
Dwight Renfield is a vampire mass murderer in Stephen King's horror short story "The Night Flier". He flies with a custom black Cessna 337G Skymaster from a small Airport to another, killing and draining blood from his victims. History A Senior Reporter named Richard Dees is contacted by his Director Merton Morrison in order to write the story of a creepy serial killer for the Tabloid "Inside View". He then meets Katherine Blair, a young girl who's been recently assumed and is being instructed about the topics to work on. All the victims shows clear signs of vampirism due to wide injuries located on their necks. Also despite all informations regarding the murderer's methods, including the fact that he travels during night between small Airports with a custom black Cessna 337G Skymaster, tail number "N101 BL", no one has ever caught him. Dees initially believes that the man, who had named himself "Dwight Renfield" (as for Dwight Frye who played the character Renfield in the 1931 Dracula movie) is nothing more than a lunatic who believes himself to be a vampire. He refuses to waste his time stating that the case of Nina Briggs (a sieropositive Country music performer) is a better one to work on since she's got a few days left. Dees also advises Morrison to assign the Job to the newby, which he does. Katherine follows Dees to a night club where he makes fun of her dreams and tells her the sad story of Jimmy Olsen, a woman who commited suicide due to a mental breakdown after working on a case for "Inside View". After being asked again to work on Renfield's crimes, which according to Miss Blair's recent discoveries are more appealing than they appear, Dees agrees to follow Dwight's trails and "steals" Katherine's material. Gathering further informations by interviewing all the witnesses, he comes to think that Renfield may actually be more than a human being. Dees and Katherine meet again while adopting different strategies and make a truce in order to join forces. Some days after, while working on Renfield's possible routes, the two contacts several Airports asking whether the black airplane has been spotted and, after receiving a weird "No!" from the Wilmington one, they comes to realise that Renfield could likely be there. Not willing to loose the chance of his life, Dees fools Katherine into believing he's going to share the scoop with her, but then he locks the woman into a closet and chases the killer alone. Flying on his airplane during a violent thunderstorm, he contacts the Airport via radio asking about the murderer's Skymaster and witnesses Dwight slaying all the people. He's then contacted by Renfield himself who advises him to turn back now that he can do that. Dees' reply is a negative one. He finally manages to reach the Wilmington Airport before Renfield could flee and discovers the black Skymaster. After taking photographs of the infamous airplane, he decides to investigate further and finds an album of photographs, depicting Renfield's former lover as well as details of his past life. Behind the plane's seats the Reporter sees ground, worms and some copies of "Inside View" featuring Dees' articles. He then hears screams coming from the Airport and, once inside, is overwhelmed by the gory remains of Renfield's recent slaughtery. Feeling the urge to vomit, after falling into a large pool of blood, he reaches the Airport's bathroom and there he realizes he's not alone. Renfield enters the bathroom and proceeds to free his bladder of the unnecessary blood he fed on before. Then the vampire slowly walks towards Dees, crashing every mirror as he's coming near it. Dwight tells to Richard that he watched over him carefully and that he understands his true nature. Also Renfield notes that Richard's lust for blood is something that makes them almost brothers. Nonetheless Dwight's story is not meant to be told, as the Reporter should have clearly understood by now, and so he rips off every evidence that Richard collected minutes ago. Renfield reprises his speech and tells to the frightened man that he understands that Richard needs him, but others are in a similar need. Pulling Dees' hair backward the vampire tells Richard to relax himself because he's not going to die: he deeply respects Dees and believes that thanks to the obsessed Reporter, and the likes of him, the world is better and far more interesting for him. The monster states he'd satisfied his hunger for the night, but also threathens the man about devouring him if he continues to bother the vampire. Renfield walks away, but is followed by Dees who pretends to see the vampire' s face. Dwight stops for a moment, then tells Richard that he was expecting such a request because Dees had been looking for the vampire his whole life. Dwight walks towards the stubborn man and then, opening wide his mouth with a loud roar, allows Richard to witness his gruesome visage. Dees' mind is completely broken as the vampire appears near him and, opening a wound on his left wrist, forces the unwilling Richard to feed on the creature's cursed blood. Then Dees experiences hallucinations about being surrounded by Renfield's dead victims coming back to life as vampires in order to torture Richard, making him feeling guilty for parasyting and feasting on their deaths. Dees freaks out, grabs an emergency axe and begins to defend himself by chopping them badly. Two Policemen investigating the crime scene are shocked to see Richard, covered in blood from head to toe, who's proceeding to slice the corpses lying around to pieces. The Officers orders Richard to freeze, but after spotting Katherine who had followed him to the Airport, he rushes towards her, attempting to kill the young woman. The Policemen prevent that by shooting at Dees several times, killing him and causing the girl to scream. The Officers then asks Katherine who she is, she reply by telling them her name and states that she's a Reporter for "Inside View". Meanwhile Renfield turns back to human and spits some blood out, clearly showing his regret for causing Richard's death. After being advised to stay back by the Officers, Katherine notices Renfield walking towards his airplane. Sensing she's staring at him, Dwight turns to her and seems to suggest something to the girl's mind. She agrees and witnesses the vampire leaving the Airport aboard the black Skymaster, then she joins the Policemen. The Officers questions her about the real identity of the dead man. She explains them that his name was Richard Dees, but he was best known as "The Night Flier". She then says to the herself "Sorry, Dees. You lost." and takes a photo of her first scoop. Category:Vampires Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Demon Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Villains